Pirate language
This page is a comprehensive collection of piratey terms and expressions for use during piratey conversations in the game. For technical tips (eg. chat commands) on how to communicate in the game see the Communication page. = Speaking pirate = Once you've become acquainted with the basics of the game you may want to start delving deeper into the lifestyle of a pirate. One way to achieve this is to actually talk as a pirate would while communicating with other players in the game. While deciding whether or not to speak like a pirate is completely up to the individual, a large part of the Puzzle Pirates community do so already because it's so simple and such great fun. This may be because, unlike traditional fantasy-based role playing, pretending to be a pirate is very straightforward. There is no need to write lengthy back stories for your characters or research long dead predecessors of the modern English language. In fact, basic role playing in Puzzle Pirates can be as simple as inserting some simple pirate lingo into your vocabulary. Pirate Thesaurus Ahoy Ahoy is the pirate equivalent of a greeting. It can also be used in relation to incoming ships. 1) Pirate says: "Ahoy mates!" 2) Pirate says: "Ship ahoy!" Aye The pirate equivalent of "yes", aye can be used in a number is circumstances. Captain says: "Will you bilge Pirate?" Pirate says: "Aye, I will!" Avast! Literally means "stop," but it is also a piratey exclamation of surprise. Pirate says: "Avast! It be the black ship!" Arrr! "Arrr" can be used by a pirate in almost any context. It can be used to express a pirate's approval, as a verbal declaration of his or her anger or sometimes as simply a way to ensure everybody around knows you are a vicious bloodthirsty pirate. 1) Pirate says: "Arrr! This be good grog!" 2) Pirate says: "Arrr! Matey! Be "Be" is commonly used by pirates in place of "am," "are," or "is." The past tense of "be" is "were" in singular and plural. Bilge The bilge is the very lowest level of a ship and is usually filled with filthy water. One of the puzzles in the game requires pirates to pump this water back out into the sea (making the ship more buoyant and faster.) It is also used to mean nonsense. Black Spotted Marked for death. In Puzzle Pirates, black-spotted pirates cannot communicate with others for a certain amount of time. Booty Goods and property gotten by force or piracy. Hornswaggle To cheat or defraud. Hornswaggling is a common occurrence amongst such dishonest folk as pirates. Marooned Abandoned on a deserted island or coast. Mate A pirate friend, acquaintance or ally. Pirate says: "Grab the sails there, mate!" Me The pirate equivalent of "my". Captain says: "Me fleet is bigger than yers." Landlubber An insult aimed at non-pirates or anyone that does not frequently go to sea. Pirate says: "Stop ye whining ye yellow bellied, lily-livered landlubber!" Rigging The arrangement of masts, spars, and sails on a sailing vessel. Starboard The right side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow. Shiver me timbers! Used to express surprise. Ye The pirate equivalent of "you". Pirate says: "Ye won't get away with this!" Yer The pirate equivalent of "your". The captain says: "Look lively there if yer bones have any value!" = Other Links = *"A Pirate's Vocabulary" in the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates docs * Translated phrases Category:Terminology